First Date
by XinYi
Summary: University!AU. Alibaba goes on a blind date, as par request by Kougyoku


Alibaba shifted nervously, fidgeting with the edges of a vest he thought was ridiculous, but Kougyoku forced him to wear. He was waiting for someone, sitting at a reserved table in one of the fanciest restaurants he has ever been to, and also way out of his budget. Jesus, he never knew Kougyoku was this rich, or this convincing. Trying not to run from his seat and back to his safe little apartment, he contemplated his life choices and what he was doing if_ Kougyoku_, of all people, had managed to talk him into this.

_9 hours earlier_

A loud bang rang through his apartment, from his door getting kicked open and lock breaking, most likely, and he shuffled deeper into his blankets trying to block out the sounds trying to wake him. High-pitched screaming—or was that just talking?—pulled him abruptly from sleep with a groan. Great, it was Kougyoku. Sometimes, he truly wondered why Morgianna was even dating someone like her. A glance at the clock told him it was noon already, but it's still too early to be up on a Saturday. With a sigh, he pulled on the nearest pair of shorts. There's no point in trying to sleep when Kougyoku was talking. He didn't even hear most of what she was saying except for little snippets here and there, and something that sounded suspiciously like, "You're bi, right? No wait, of course you are, just look at your clothes."

Well. What a great way to wake up on a Saturday afternoon.

She continued talking as he went to find something to eat from his fridge. "So I have this cousin, his name's Hakuryuu, and he really, really needs to actually go outside and talk to people for once. I mean, he's holed up in his room all day doing who knows what, and I haven't seen him date or be even vaguely interested in someone since _kindergarten_. Seriously, the last time I talked to him, he zoned out and started reading a book. He has _no friends_, and no one even _knows_ him. He goes to our university, but I haven't met anyone who's heard of him yet. I even talked to the girl who's in the same course as him, and she doesn't even know his_ name_. Do you understand how sad that is? But, being the amazing cousin I am, I decided to help him find a date, and that's where you come in—"

"What—"

"So I managed to talk his sister to forcing him to go to Scarpetta's at nine today, where he's going to meet his blind date. Who is going to be you. I've already paid for a reservation and the meal, so you don't have to—"

"_Wait_—"

"Shush, I'm talking!"

"You've been talking for the past five minutes," he mumbled under his breath, but a glare from Kougyoku shut him up quickly.

"Anyways, you have no choice. If you don't go, I'll tell Aladdin you nearly got expelled again, and you'll have to face your dear friend's teary eyes and disappointed lecture." Damn, Aladdin might be seven years younger than him, but he never failed to make Alibaba feel guilty as hell.

"Ugh, your closet looks like someone puked a rainbow in here." Kougyoku looked like she was looking at a giant hairy spider rather than his closet. He almost felt defensive, but then he remembered it was Kougyoku.

"But it's not as bad as Hakuryuu's. If a black man walked into his closet, we'll never find him again. I swear to god he never learned what colour is." She started looking through his closet, throwing most of it out behind her in the process. "Wow these are hideous. How do you live with these? Oh wait—this one is okay, kind of. It'll pass. Here, wear this," she tossed a deep violet silk dress shirt he never knew he owned at him, "and this," huh. He never knew he owned a black vest either, "and these." A pair of black skinny jeans one size too small.

God, why.

"Tell me, Kougyoku, what makes you think it's a good idea for _me_ to meet him? And does he even like guys?" He was skeptical, at the least. If what Kougyoku says about Hakuryuu is accurate, which he doubts, then nothing about him should seem appealing to him.

"Because, despite how you are the most boring, cowardly, naïve person to grace this land—"

"_Thanks_—"

"—Somehow, everyone seems to like you."

Alibaba blinked. And blinked again. Wow, did Kougyoku just almost compliment him?

"And he's totally gay, I just know it. _Have fun_."

That had to be the most insincere attempt at encouragement he had ever seen.

_9 hours later_

He almost yelped when the waiter delivered his drink. This is not a good sign. If he has to wait any longer, he thinks he's going to break out in a cold sweat from the nervousness.

"Alibaba?" His name rolled off a sweet tenor voice, sounding foreign yet perfect with the slight hint of an Asian accent.

He looked up from where he was staring at his glass unconsciously, to—_wow_.

Kougyoku never mentioned Hakuryuu was hot. Beautiful, actually. He had shoulder length dark hair—was that a navy blue sheen?—tied in a ponytail, with little wisps falling out where it was not long enough to be tied. And his face—oh.

A dark scar, like a burn, covered the entire left side of his face and neck. No wonder he stays away from other people, most would think he looked horrible. But not Alibaba, no, he was too focused on those shy, blue eyes. Blue eyes, with one lighter possibly due to the scar as well, but they were _gorgeous_. He had never met a person of Asian background with blue eyes before. And they fit him perfectly. It took him a while to realize Hakuryuu was still standing, and looking at him expectantly, that he hadn't answered his question yet.

"A-Ah, yes. I'm Alibaba. Pleased to meet you, Hakuryuu." He put on his most charming smile, and was delighted when it was returned by a small, shy grin from the beautiful boy.

Maybe this date isn't going to end up horrible, after all. With the sight in from of him, sitting down gracefully while starting a conversation, he thinks he's going to enjoy this greatly.


End file.
